


Too Clever By Half

by foppishaplomb



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Broken Bones, F/M, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Object Insertion, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foppishaplomb/pseuds/foppishaplomb
Summary: Kuvira should know this is not where Varrick's genius lies.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Baatar Jr./Varrick (Avatar), Kuvira/Varrick (Avatar), Kuvira/Varrick/Zhu Li Moon, Kuvira/Zhu Li Moon, Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Smarter Than You

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was with my terrible kuvira/prince wu fics but I decided to organize them differently since they're separate, with the overarching theme being "kuvira does terrible sex things to comic relief boys I'm inexplicably in love with." these are bad end aus, where worse things happen before kuvira loses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baatar wants to prove a point.

Someone was speaking to him. Through the fog of depression, Varrick registered voices, real ones this time, not the stupid head-voices that had gotten him into this mess to begin with. He lifted his face from the cold bars it had spent the last two hours pressed into, and blinked until he finally registered who was talking to him. He lost interest as soon as he realized it was Baatar Jr. Varrick couldn't bring himself to care about what that idiot had to say. Not when Zhu Li had betrayed him. Not when Bolin had been sent off to the reeducation camps. Not when everything was crashing down around him. He put his face back into the bars and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he was choking. The shoulder plates on his uniform had been pulled around his throat, so tight he couldn't breathe. Varrick coughed and choked and his eyes made contact with Kuvira's. He looked pleadingly at her, and somehow the pressure was released before he could black out. Varrick spilled out onto the floor, breathing hard.

“Pay attention when your superior is speaking to you.”

Still unable to catch his breath, Varrick grunted in reply. “Hn?”

“Baatar, you moron.” Kuvira waved her hand and Varrick was sent flying backwards by the metal in his uniform, slamming into the wall of his cell. He yelped in surprise more than pain and crumpled to the floor. “My fiance has come to me with an interesting proposition. A way for you to make up for your past mistakes.”

“What?” Varrick panted. “Hold on. You can't just--throw me around and expect me to understand proposals. I need a second to get my brain unrattled.”

Kuvira chuckled. “Then get your brain ‘unrattled,’ and listen well. You will still be kept under close supervision, but you may have certain freedoms returned to you. When you finish the project to our satisfaction, you will not be immediately shipped off to Reeducation. There is further work you can accomplish here.”

“What’s the catch?” Varrick cocked his head. “You're already making me work on the spirit vine project, against my clearly expressed wishes, mind you. I’m not a bender, let alone a soldier. What more could you possibly want out of me?”

Then Varrick noticed something. The way Baatar was looking at Varrick’s heaving chest, Baatar’s eyes tracing Varrick’s body, down the lines of his uniform and over his splayed out legs… It gave Varrick the creeps. Like he was being studied. Or checked out.

He closed his legs. He must have been imagining things. Head-voices were liars, he reminded himself. Unfortunately, the ones currently screaming _danger_ were quickly proven right.

“Spread your legs again,” said Baatar. Varrick did, hesitantly, just to see where this was going. He followed Baatar’s line of sight to exactly the place Varrick didn't want it to be. Baatar licked his lips. “Simply do as you're told, and we can make things much easier on you.”

Varrick closed his legs. Kuvira’s hand moved and then the metal on Varrick’s boots had pulled his legs wide open, further than his body was comfortable stretching. Baatar came over and unlocked the cell door. He leaned down and put his hand on Varrick’s taught thigh.

“Resist, and it will happen anyway. You need to learn you cannot fight us. Not about the spirit vines, and not about this.”

Varrick’s heart pounded. He swallowed. He wished Zhu Li were here. He opened his mouth to speak, and what he heard himself say was, “Are you crazy?” He pushed Baatar away. Baatar stumbled back, looking miffed. “I'm one of the most powerful people in the world! I invented movers and Varri-Cakes. I own half of Republic City. And this is how you proposition me? You're nuts.” Varrick scoffed. “I could have cuter boys than you flocking to me back in the South Pole.”

“But you're not _in_ the South Pole, are you?” seethed Baatar. “You're in the Earth Empire. You are under us now. You had better wise up and start acting like it quick before we are forced to get rough. Tell me,” said Baatar to Kuvira, “does he need a tongue to invent for us?”

Kuvira smirked, slightly. “No, I don't believe he does.”

Baatar turned back to Varrick. “Shut up, or you lose your tongue. Have you got the message, yet?”

Varrick fell silent, if only for a moment. He nodded, keeping a careful eye on Baatar. Then Baatar had to come in closer. He grabbed Varrick’s collar and leaned in so close Varrick could feel his breath.

“Let me spell it out for you, Varrick. _You_ belong to _me._ ”

Varrick couldn't help it. He laughed in Baatar’s face. “You're joking.” Varrick looked around. “Is Zhu Li in on this? This must be some kind of big prank, like-- _ow!_ ”

Varrick was slammed back into the wall, three times. Kuvira let him fall back to the floor in a pained heap, then regarded him coldly. “Stand up.”

“Why is such a genius mind encased inside the shell of a total buffoon?” Baatar sighed. “If only I could get inside him…”

“That is what we're here for, is it not?” Kuvira smiled gently at Baatar, her expression shifting rapidly as she looked back down at Varrick. She looked at him like trash she found on the floor. “I told you to stand.”

Wanting to avoid more pain, Varrick shakily got to his feet. He was taller, but that was the only advantage he seemed to have. Maybe he could run from Baatar Jr., but Kuvira would catch him in an instant. He had no choice but to stand there as Baatar looked him over like he was meat on display. Varrick considered himself a looker, but this was something else.

“Get on your knees.”

“Up or down, make up your mind.” Varrick crossed his arms, but as soon as he saw Kuvira start to move he dropped to his knees. Now he had to look up at Baatar. It was humiliating.

Worse was when Baatar stepped over and ran a hand through Varrick’s hair. Varrick took very good care of his hair. He did not do so for the enjoyment of people like Baatar. Baatar’s hand went over Varrick’s cheek, and then onto his lips. Varrick acted without thinking. He bit Baatar’s fingers.

Baatar swiped his hand away. Kuvira moved to hurt Varrick, but Baatar held up a hand. “Hold on.” He sucked on his fingers for a moment, thoughtfully. Then he punched Varrick in the face.

“That felt good,” he admitted.

“No, it didn't,” said Varrick. He rubbed his blackening eye. Baatar wasn't that strong, but it still hurt. “Listen, if you think I'm just gonna sit around and let you do whatever you like to me, you got another thing comin’, because--”

Baatar grabbed Varrick’s face. “How many times do I have to explain it to you? _You. Have. No. Choice._ Kuvira, if you would take care of him?”

“Of course.”

Varrick’s metal shoulder plates flew off him and closed around his wrists, twisting his arms behind his back painfully. He was forced back onto his knees, and the metal in his belt contracted and forced his torso forward into a limp bow.

“Remind me who you belong to, Varrick?” said Baatar.

Varrick didn't answer. His belt contracted tighter and tighter, until the pain was so sharp Varrick thought he might be vivisected. “Y--You!” he gasped. The pressure stopped.

Baatar smiled. “Exactly.” He stepped over to kiss Kuvira on the cheek as he undid his belt. “Thank you.”

With a little _clink,_ Baatar’s belt dropped to the floor. He tipped Varrick’s head up and stroked his hair with a hand that shook just a little.

“Open your mouth,” he said, looking at Varrick’s lips for a moment too long. “It's about time it was good for something other than blabbering. And if you bite me, I'll have each of your teeth removed one by one.”

Varrick opened his mouth. He glared at the ground, his face reddening. To his surprise, it was only Baatar’s fingers that were put into Varrick’s mouth. “Suck,” Baatar ordered.

Varrick wanted to talk. He was good at talking so fast no one could keep up with him, which meant he could talk his way out of almost any situation. There was no way to talk his way out of this one. At least not with Baatar’s fingers in his mouth. Varrick could only do as he was told.

“You look surprised,” added Baatar. “Did you really think you'd get off as easily as a blowjob? After what a pain you've been to me? No. This first time is a lesson. A much-needed lesson in humility.”

He took his hand away and just as quickly shoved Varrick to the ground. Before Varrick could move, the metal around his boots was lifting his legs up and holding them in place. Baatar went for Varrick’s belt, and Varrick found himself babbling.

“Wait, wait, wait, we can talk about this! I won't fight you on the weapon anymore. I'll do exactly as you say, and I won't even be snide about it. I'll be the perfect little worker! You don't have to do this!”

“Oh, but I want to,” Baatar grinned. He fingered Varrick’s hole in a weak facsimile of preparation, giving up quickly before he poured something cold onto Varrick. Varrick didn't know where Baatar had gotten the bottle from. He was lightheaded with panic and desperation. “Please,” he begged. “It'll hurt, I-I hate hurt! You're not protected--you don't even know where I've been! Have mercy!”

Baatar stopped. “He has a point,” he said to Kuvira.

“Don’t worry, I came prepared.” Kuvira reached into her pocket and pulled out a condom. Varrick’s heart dropped. She handed it over to Baatar and put her hands behind her back, watching impassively.

“Wait,” said Varrick, as Baatar put it on. “You can't be sure with condoms. What if there's a hole in it? You wouldn't want to risk it--you don't even know what kind of fluids I get elbow deep in on a day to day basis--”

“You need to _shut up,”_ Baatar groaned, and pushed his cock inside Varrick. Varrick whined in pain and horror. He hadn't been prepared enough, and his tight ring stretched painfully to accommodate Baatar. Tears sprung to Varrick’s eyes. He wanted to thrash and fight, but the metal was holding him down, as if he were pinned to the ground like an insect on display.

“Zhu Li,” Varrick moaned. “Zhu Li, where are you? Help me!”

Baatar slapped him. Varrick barely felt it. “Don't. Don't say her name. You should be begging mine.”

“Zhu Li,” Varrick sniffled, just to be defiant. “This is your fault for betraying me, Z-Zhu Li…” He knew it wasn't true. It was all Baatar and Kuvira. Varrick’s eyes rolled back in his head as Baatar began to fuck him. Varrick caught a glimpse of Kuvira, still watching. There was a hint of red to her cheeks.

Baatar stuffed his fingers inside Varrick’s mouth. Varrick tried to keep talking, but the effort to make words around Baatar’s fingers wasn't worth it, and their heavy breathing and the sound of flesh against flesh was all that filled the room.

After too long--who would expect a little worm like him to have _stamina?--_ Baatar took his hand away. “Say I'm a genius,” he growled, fucking Varrick harder than ever. Varrick stared at him. “Say I'm smarter than you are.” Varrick stared harder.

Kuvira finally stepped inside the cell. She took Varrick by his throat with her bare hand and squeezed. “Say what he wants,” she hissed.

“You're--you're a genius,” Varrick choked out, barely able. “Y-You're smarter than I am! I'm nothing compared to you!”

Baatar’s hips jerked and he came, filling the condom with warmth that Varrick could feel despite the barrier. He felt disgusting. Instead of pulling out, Baatar kissed Kuvira, long and hard. Varrick felt speared in two by him, filled to bursting and helpless and humiliated.

Baatar pulled away from Kuvira and finally pulled out. He took off the full condom and tied it off. He looked at Varrick as if he were wolfbat droppings, and not someone he'd just fucked.

Varrick glared at him with teary eyes. He wanted to speak, to tell him just what he thought of him, but his mouth felt too dry and his tongue wouldn't move.

Baatar cleared his throat. “Thank you for your help, Kuvira. Let's go finish you up away from prying eyes.”

He took her hand and looked back over his shoulder at Varrick, throwing him a dismissive look like Varrick were the misbehaving help. “And be prepared for next time. I don't want to have to beat it out of you every time.” The cell door closed with a final sounding _clang._

Varrick bared his teeth and spat insults, but the two were already gone.


	2. Break Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuvira makes zhu li prove her loyalty.

Zhu Li walked down the hallway to the cell blocks with Kuvira at her side. Varrick was in a cell, arms chained to the wall. When he saw her, he pulled against the chains to their limit. “So the traitor has come back to laugh at the great, fallen Varrick!” he said. “Well, laugh away, Zhu Li! Laugh at--”

A strip of metal flew from Kuvira's uniform to wrap around Varrick’s mouth, gagging him. Zhu Li could hear Varrick still trying to speak through it, muffled and incomprehensible.

“Too much talking,” commented Kuvira. She looked to Zhu Li, tapping a metal cane against her thigh. “You have worked for Varrick for a long time. You'll forgive me if I need a test of loyalty to trust you have our best interests at heart.”

“Of course, ma’am. Anything you say.” Zhu Li glanced sideways at Varrick, and her heart to see him like this. “But he is dead to me.” Varrick glared at Zhu Li. She wished she could tell him the truth. “My only loyalty is to you now, Great Uniter.”

“Of course.” Kuvira glanced at Zhu Li, then looked at Varrick for a long moment. “He doesn’t need legs to invent,” she said. She handed Zhu Li the cane. “Break them and prove your loyalty.”

Varrick’s  eyes went wide. His muffled speech grew louder and more frantic. Zhu Li’s heart skipped a beat. She strove to mask her horror.

“I’m tired of him running. I want you to make it so that he will not run from his fate again.”

" Of course, Great Uniter.” Did Zhu Li’s voice shake? She did all she could to keep her hands from shaking as she stepped closer to Varrick. Varrick stared at her with naked terror. Could she really do this?

Zhu Li loved Varrick. She had for years. She never would have stayed by his side for as long as she had if she didn't. She had always hoped someday he'd ask for more, but… would he ever be able to if she did this to him? Would it be worse if she  _ didn't? _

She could hear Varrick pleading through the gag, words that were too muffled to understand but Zhu Li could clearly make out her name and “please.” She didn't want to do this, but if she wanted the both of them to survive this, she had no choice.

She struck him. Varrick yelped in pain, whimpering and whining. He had never been good with pain. Zhu Li had always done everything she could to avoid any coming to him. She went to hit him again, when the metal cane wouldn't move and Zhu Li realized Kuvira had stopped her hand.

“Hold on,” said Kuvira. “He's getting off too easily.” She dropped the gag from Varrick’s mouth, letting it clatter to the floor. Varrick was breathing hard. “You will thank her for each strike.”

“You’re crazy,” Varrick huffed. “You’re out of your mind if you think I’m going to be thankful to get beaten.”

“Hit him again,” Kuvira told Zhu Li. She obeyed, her heart breaking when Varrick cried out.

“We were  _ partners, _ ” Varrick said. “How could you do this to me? I trusted you! I trusted you with everything!” Kuvira waited a moment for Varrick to do as he had been told, and when he didn’t, she took the cane from Zhu Li and hit him even harder.

“Ow! Ow! Why? This is nuts!”

“Each time you do not thank Zhu Li for being hit, it means another, harder strike.” Kuvira smiled. She handed the cane back to Zhu Li. “‘Say, thank you, ma’am.’ Let’s see how long you can go before you pass out. Zhu Li, again.”

Zhu Li did as she was told and hit Varrick. When instead of thanking her, he glared and opened his mouth to insist they were both out of their minds, Kuvira shook her head. “Hit the bone,” she ordered.

Zhu Li didn’t want to do that. Her hesitation must have shown, though she worked so hard to hide it, because Kuvira raised an eyebrow. “Oh? You still have loyalty to him?”

“Of course not,” said Zhu Li quickly. “He deserves the pain for all that he’s done to me.”

“All that I’ve done to you? You mean  _ for  _ you! You were the highest paid assistant in Republic City! We were together for years, you  _ traitor--” _

Zhu Li hit him, going for the bone. Whatever else he was going to say broke off into a strained, mewling yelp. Zhu Li had to stop to take a breath to stop tears from going to her eyes.

There was a moment of quiet while Varric took a shaky breath. Then, finally: “Thanks a lot, Zhu Li...”

It must not have sufficed, because Kuvira nodded. “Again.”

“Wait, I meant thank you, thank you, I said thank you--” Varrick blurted out, trying to stop the pain, but Zhu Li had no choice but to hit him. The noise he made was pitiful. Varrick had such long, lovely legs. Zhu Li wondered if they would be the same after this.

“Well?” said Kuvira.

“Thank you, ma’am,” said Varrick, glaring at the ground. His eyes were watering. Zhu Li wanted to wipe his tears away, but all she could do was hit him again when Kuvira ordered.

So it went until Varrick’s legs gave out beneath him. His lithe body was stretched taut and kept up by the shackles. Zhu Li had seen Varrick in chains many times before in their misadventures, and she had allowed herself a private fantasy now and then. If she were holding the key, if it were something he had agreed to, just between the two of them… This time, it felt wrong to entertain such thoughts. He had never been in trouble like this before.

Zhu Li stopped when he couldn’t stand anymore, but Kuvira shook her head and took the cane. She tapped it on her hand and checked it for blood. “You’ve done well,” she told Zhu Li, “But I wanted his leg broken.”

“What!” exclaimed Varrick. “I’ve been nothing but good to you, and this is how you repay me? Just because of a little thing like trying to run away? You’re not the first dictator I’ve run away from, and you won’t be the last--”

At the same time, over him, because she knew he would only make things worse for himself, Zhu Li said, “But he can’t stand.”

“No, but I am not known for softening my promises. Your work has sufficed. I will take care of the rest myself--I don’t want him more broken than necessary, as he still has work to do for me.”

Kuvira stepped forward, and Varrick cringed. Instead of hitting him, she bent the cane around his calf. Varrick looked down at it, confused, until Kuvira began tightening the metal, and Varrick began to scream, and Zhu Li cried out, “Wait!”

She hadn’t been able to help herself. Kuvira looked back at her, her expression unreadable. “Yes?” she said. 

“We don’t have a healer,” said Zhu Li weakly. “He could die. You don’t want that. I hate him for all he’s done, but he’s a genius.”

“I know what I’m doing,” said Kuvira, but she unbent the metal and took the cane into her hand. When Zhu Li thought she was going to step away, she whipped back around and hit Varrick’s leg with a sickening  _ crack. _

“You were right, Zhu Li,” she said calmly. “It was unwise to splinter it like that. I needed to give the bone a clean break.”

Zhu Li was glad Kuvira wasn’t facing her. Even she couldn’t keep the horror off her face.

Kuvira regarded Varrick, who was whimpering in pain. Tears were streaming down his face. “Well?” she said. She tipped Varrick’s chin up with the cane. “Aren’t you going to thank me?”

Varrick didn’t speak. He glared at her, and she took away the cane to hit him right on the broken bone. Varrick cried out, and took fast, shaky gulps of air. Zhu Li wanted to run to him. She wanted to take his face in her hands and pet his hair until he calmed. She stayed where she was.

Kuvira looked down at him, the cane in her hand. “Do I need to break both your legs, Varrick?”

Varrick coughed. It obviously took a great effort to speak. “...T-Thank you, ma’am…”

Kuvira started to walk away, but Varrick spat after her. “Thanks for  _ nothing _ ,” he growled, and stuck his nose in the air. He couldn’t stand at his full height--he couldn’t stand at all--but he did his best to glower down at her.

_ No,  _ begged Zhu Li inside her head, and thankfully Kuvira didn’t turn around. She glanced a Zhu Li. “Get a healer to set his leg,” she said. “He can’t run now, and I don’t want the wound to become infected. He needs to be able to think clearly.”

She left Zhu Li alone with Varrick. Zhu Li didn’t have time to tell him everything, and she knew she couldn’t now, but she had to do something. The most she could do was run her hand through his thick, soft hair.

Varrick glared at her. “You don’t need to mock me on top of everything,” he said, voice uncharacteristically soft.

She couldn’t risk Kuvira hearing her speak to him, so Zhu Li shook her head and scurried away to find a healer.

When the healer was gone, Kuvira beckoned Zhu Li back into Varrick’s cellblock. He lay on the floor, his leg in a cast and his back to the bars. He was no longer shackled, but when they came down the hallway, he didn’t move. Varrick, who was always moving even at his most restful, was still except for the rise and fall of his breathing. It was unsettling.

Kuvira stopped at his cell and waited. “Varrick,” said Zhu Li. “Wake up. The Great Uniter is here.”

“I’m not asleep.” He didn’t move.

“Don’t think I forgot your little stunt,” said Kuvira. She held out her hand and Varrick’s metal shoulderplates came together and lifted him off the ground. “I don’t want to hurt you any further, but there are other sources of punishment.”

“Oh, no, are you going to put me in _ two  _ cells?”

Kuvira scoffed. “I’m surprised that sharp tongue hasn’t been beaten out of you yet. Zhu Li,” and she turned to her, “How would you like to be rewarded for your loyalty?”

“What do you mean?” said Zhu Li, ice forming in the pit of her stomach.

“I  mean, your former boss, at your feet. Begging for mercy.”

“Ma’am?”

“You may have him at your disposal.”

It took a great effort for Zhu Li to keep her face expressionless. This wasn’t how she had wanted him. Not like this.

“I couldn’t,” she said, glancing down at Varrick. “He… disgusts me too much.”

“Very well,” said Kuvira. “But he still needs to be punished for his earlier outburst. I would like you to take care of it.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Zhu Li swallowed.

“Fuck him with this.” She handed Zhu Li… the cane from before?

“Y...Yes, ma’am.”

Zhu Li knelt down and covered Varrick’s mouth with her hand. She didn’t want him to talk his way into more punishment. She tried to be gentle as she prepared him. She tried not to squeeze her legs together when she pushed it inside him and heard his soft, weak moan.

She had been dreaming of hearing him, seeing him, like this for years. When she spoke, it sounded odd to her ears. “Do you want me to make him come?” she asked.

“No. He doesn’t deserve that much.” Kuvira’s face looked pink, but she didn’t look away from Zhu Li and Varrick.

“I thought you didn’t want to  _ hurt _ me,” moaned Varrick. Zhu Li’s hand, shaking, had fallen from his mouth. “It hurts, all right!”

“Hit him.”

“ _ Ah _ \--ow!”

The noises he made! Zhu Li couldn’t help but blush. She hoped Kuvira didn’t notice, but Kuvira, of course, did. “Are you sure you don’t want him to service you?”

Zhu Li’s heart pounded. “Yes, ma’am.”

“I insist.” Kuvira’s eyes bored into her. “Unless you want to disobey a direct order?”

“N… No, ma’am.”

Kuvira stepped over Varrick and took the cane from her hand. She threw it to the side and, gently, hiked up Zhu Li’s skirt. She tugged down her underwear, which was wet already with Zhu Li’s shameful juices. Kuvira grabbed Varrick’s hair and forced his head to Zhu Li’s pussy. “Lick.”

To Zhu Li’s surprise, Varrick only hesitated a moment before he did as he was told. He was clumsy, but it was  _ Varrick,  _ and even if she didn’t want it to happen like this, it was still a million late-night dreams come to fruition.

Zhu Li came quickly, under the tongue of the man she loved. Kuvira watched without any expression on her face. “Very good,” she said, and turned away. Varrick pulled away from Zhu Li. She wiped away her juices from his mouth with her thumb, and quickly took her hand away before Kuvira could see.

“Clean yourself up,” said Kuvira, and Zhu Li hurried to obey. Her legs were weak, but she could still walk, unlike Varrick. Kuvira’s metal boots clicked on the floor as she walked away and Zhu Li hurried to keep up with her. “And Varrick,” Kuvira paused, not even bothering to look back at him. “Be prepared to continue work on the superweapon. I hope we will no longer have to deal with any difficulties.”

Zhu Li stole a glance back at him. He lay on the ground, his head in his hands. He looked broken. She bit her lip and looked away. She didn’t know if she could ever make this up to him.


	3. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle for Republic City, Kuvira has some prisoners she's not happy with.

The Avatar left Kuvira no choice but to retreat. By the time Kuvira made it back to her trains, her army was already retreating as well. She stormed into the front car, her hair a mess, her arm hurt, to see her soldiers taking the captured down to the cellblock. “Who have we captured?” The soldiers turned around, and she saw who it was: Varrick and Zhu Li. “Varrick? That’s it?”

“Kuvira,” said Zhu Li coldly.

Kuvira scoffed. “Excuse me. Varrick and his assistant.”

“They were captured after they evacuated from their mecha,” said the soldier. “You ordered us to capture everyone we could.”

“Wonderful.” Kuvira couldn’t help being sarcastic. She was angry, and Varrick was right there to be angry at. “Everything I planned for is in ruins--but thank the spirits I have _Varrick._ ”

She turned her glare on him. Zhu Li shook the soldier off and tried to stand in between Kuvira and Varrick, but Kuvira shoved her out of the way. She grabbed Varrick’s collar and pulled him violently down to her height. “This is all _your_ fault.”

“That’s generous!” said Varrick with a nervous laugh. “Sure, some of it is my fault, but you’re the one who tried to take an entire city protected by the Avatar and all her friends.” He leaned over to Zhu Li. “Do you think Korra would consider us friends?"

Kuvira yanked him back. “I know you had a hand in those hummingbird mechas. That electromagnetic pulse was you. Even before that, if you hadn’t run away, they wouldn’t have been warned of the spirit vine energy. I wouldn’t have had to rely on Baatar’s subpar superweapons. Republic City would have surrendered, and I would be ruling my rightful empire right now!”

“Well, sorry to break it to you,” said Varrick, “but you aren’t.”

Kuvira growled, bending him over backwards to get into his face. “You are going to build me another weapon,” she said, “A better one. I don’t care if it uses spirit vines or human lives--you will make me a weapon that will allow me to take over Republic City.”

“I’m not doing that,” said Varrick, crossing his arms. He looked nervous. Zhu Li came back over to him, and he put his arms around her, holding her protectively in a way Kuvira had never seen him do before. “I can’t just come up with superweapons on demand, you know.”

“You will.” Kuvira didn’t bother threatening him. He would do it in the end. She waved at the soldiers to take them away. “Varrick will be extending his stay with us, but Zhu Li will be sent to Reeducation, where she should have been in the first place.”

Varrick looked scared, but Zhu Li only glowered at Kuvira. The soldiers grabbed the both of them, tearing Zhu Li out of Varrick’s arms. Kuvira met Zhu Li’s eyes. “Falsely swearing your loyalty to me won’t work this time, Zhu Li. I know your only loyalty is to this fool.”

“Wait!” Varrick dug his heels into the ground. The soldier picked him up to stop him, and Varrick tried to climb his way out of his arms like a gangly lemur. “Wait. Let her go!”

Kuvira barked a laugh. “Why should I?”

Varrick stepped on the soldier’s foot and, when the soldier let Varrick go, ran over to Zhu Li and took her hands. “Honey, don’t,” said Zhu Li softly. “Don’t give yourself up for me.”

Honey? Before Kuvira could process that, Zhu Li kissed Varrick. _Oh._

“So you’ve discovered your feelings for each other,” said Kuvira, her jaw tightening.

“He’s my fiance,” said Zhu Li, gripping Varrick’s arm. So Kuvira lost a fiance and Zhu Li gained one. Well, Kuvira lost one inventor and gained another one. That was what mattered. Varrick would make her her weapon, no matter what she had to do to force him.

“Your _fiance_ will build me my weapon, and I won’t kill you,” Kuvira said, snapping her fingers. Her soldiers grabbed them as Kuvira stepped forward. She bent a strip of metal from her uniform into a blade and held it up to Zhu Li’s throat. Kuvira glanced sideways at Varrick. “Deal?”

“Don’t hurt her, don’t hurt her!” Varrick fought against the guards, but he was weak. Kuvira pressed the metal closer to Zhu Li’s throat. Zhu Li stayed stoic, but Varrick sighed. “I’ll… I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Good. And you,” said Kuvira to Zhu Li, “Don’t try anything, and he won’t be hurt. I may need his mind, but there are things I can do to him that you wouldn’t want to put your precious fiance through.” Zhu Li glared, but didn’t speak. “Both of you will continue to live.” Kuvira put the metal away. “ _If_ you’re good. Take them away.”

Kuvira let the soldiers drag the two of them away, then sighed, rubbing her temples. She was injured and defeated. The last thing she needed was to worry about getting Varrick to work.

After finding a healer, she paced her quarters. They seemed too big without Baatar. Her mind was racing. She couldn’t believe she was pinning all her hopes to Varrick, of all people. How could he be trusted? He’d betrayed her more than enough times before. She had to make sure he would do exactly as she told him. She had to break him.

Down in the cellblock, she found the two of them cuddled together on the floor. Varrick was in Zhu Li’s arms, his head on her chest and his arms around her waist. Zhu Li was stroking his hair. “...I’ll think of something,” Kuvira heard Varrick saying.

“You won’t.” They made Kuvira sick. She opened the cell door and grabbed Varrick by the front of his shirt. She pulled him up and threw him against the wall. “I’ll have you separated if you’re plotting against me. I’ve had enough of both your tricks.”

“I wasn’t doing anything!” said Varrick. “You don’t need to throw me around.”

“It seems that I do,” said Kuvira. She bent a strip of metal around his wrists, pinning his arms to the wall above his head. He yelped and Zhu Li ran to him. “No matter what I do, you keep fighting me. You need to accept your fate.”

“I won’t be a superweapon factory for a crazy dictator!” Varrick blurted out, then he looked at Zhu Li and realized his mistake. “I… I will for Zhu Li, but that’s it. If you think I’m going to be willing, you’re even further gone than we realized.”

Kuvira watched Zhu Li try fruitlessly to free Varrick’s arms. Casually, she bent another strip of metal from her uniform. “You know, the Dai Li used to brainwash dissidents.”

“B-brainwashing...?” echoed Varrick. Kuvira had a vision of an empty-eyed Varrick, sitting at her feet like an obedient puppy. No more needless chatting from him. Of course, she couldn’t really brainwash him; his genius was too important to risk. What a wasted opportunity.

But then, Zhu Li was free game. Kuvira sent the strip of metal around Zhu Li’s wrists, pinning it into the ground. She gasped and struggled against it, but she was still on her knees for Kuvira, her fiance helpless.

“I understand there used to be a practice of creating Joo Dees,” said Kuvira, tipping Zhu Li’s chin up. “Perfect, little dolls who knew nothing but what they were told. Another deplorable practice of the monarchy, but one you may force me to reinstate.”

Zhu Li glared, but said nothing. She was always the quiet side to Varrick’s babbling. “l… I told you, I won’t fight you!” he said. “You don’t need to threaten her like that…”

“So you say, but all you do is fight me,” said Kuvira. “I left you alone for two hours and I come back to the two of you plotting to go against me. You said, and I quote, ‘I won’t be a superweapon factor for a crazy dictator.’ Does that sound like obeying me, Varrick? Does it?“

“...No,” said Varrick, hanging his head, “But--”

“I need one of you to be my perfect little doll,” said Kuvira. “Will it be you or your fiancee, Varrick?”

“Honey,” Zhu Li began, “please--”

“Shut up.” Kuvira bent a strip of metal around Zhu Li’s mouth. Varrick struggled to help her, but he was pinned in place. Seeing how helpless he was, Varrick’s shoulders slumped.

“I will,” he said.

“I didn’t hear you.”

“I said I will!” Varrick’s hands balled into fists above his head impotently. “I’ll be your--your whatever. I’ll. I’ll invent, and I’ll make your weapons. They’ll be just as horrible as your wildest dreams. Just don’t do anything to Zhu Li.”

“I want proof.”

“Proof? Of what?” Varrick looked incredulous. Surely he didn’t think Kuvira would just take his word for it. “I can’t invent a weapon right on the spot.”

“No. Proof that you will do whatever I say.” Kuvira let the metal pinning his arms fall away. Without it supporting his weight, Varrick stumbled and had to catch himself. Freed, he immediately started for Zhu Li, but Kuvira held up a hand. “No. Don’t touch her. On your knees.”

Varrick hesitated, but did as he was told. Maybe he _could_ be molded into something worthwhile. Kuvira looked over him. He wasn’t bad-looking; a strong jawline, decently pretty eyes. Perhaps Varrick could fill Baatar’s place in more ways than one. She looked over at Zhu Li. Both of them could, but Varrick would be easier to force. She reached out and stroked his cheek with the back of her gloved hand.

Zhu Li burst into muffled protests, but Varrick just seemed confused. Kuvira ran her hand through his hair and placed the other on his throat. She kissed him. He started to pull away, but tightening her grip on his throat put a stop to that. Kuvira glanced over at Zhu Li and saw the rage on her face. Kuvira smiled as she pulled away. Varrick started to talk, but Kuvira put her hand over his mouth.

“Do you dislike seeing your fiance with me?” Kuvira asked Zhu Li. The normally calm and composed Zhu Li looked like she wanted to murder Kuvira. “Get used to it. You both will fulfill whatever needs I ask of you. Even this.”

Kuvira took her hand away. Varrick immediately spoke. “Look, I know I'm attractive, but I'm not interested. You can’t just--”

Kuvira slapped him. “Do not speak unless spoken to. Need I remind you that your fiancee’s life is on the line?”

Varrick went silent. It must have pained him. Five minutes of quiet was a long stretch for him. The two of them were still wearing their matching flight suits from their mechas. How precious. Kuvira scowled and waved her hand, freeing Zhu Li’s hands. Zhu Li immediately began to move--to do what, Kuvira didn’t care. She hadn’t been ordered to do anything. She bent Varrick’s arm backwards, making him yelp in pain.

“Do you want me to hurt him?” said Kuvira.

Zhu Li stopped in her tracks. “No.”

Kuvira released him. Varrick held his arm, glaring. “Then do as I say.”

“What do you want from us?” Zhu Li demanded. “This isn’t about the weapons. You know it isn’t.”

“It’s about showing you two who is in charge,” said Kuvira. She caught Zhu Li by the wrist and took off her glove. A green ring was on her finger.

Kuvira never had a ring from Baatar. She never wanted one. She wanted to break the ring into pieces, but instead she took Zhu Li’s hand and put it on her breast. Zhu Li bit her lip, but didn’t take her hand away.

“Varrick.” Kuvira pointed between her legs. Varrick hurried to get between them. He was much better like this, quiet and scurrying to obey her. Kuvira lead Zhu Li’s hands down to her belt. “Your fiance is going to pleasure me. You will be facilitating it, or I’ll cut his tongue out of his mouth.”

Zhu Li stayed quiet, and surprisingly, so did Varrick. Zhu Li glowered at Kuvira as she unclasped her belt and undid her pants. Zhu Li ran a hand through Varrick’s hair, then kissed him on the top of his head. “I’m sorry, darling,” she said softly. “Just… do the thing, and get it over with.”

Varrick smiled weakly and started to speak, but one look from Kuvira put an end to the that. He took a deep breath and hiked up Kuvira’s uniform. Kuvira felt his soft tongue enter her pussy and shuddered.

“Wait,” Kuvira said, and Varrick quickly pulled away. She knew she would come too easily if she let Varrick continue, and she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. He hadn’t earned it. Not yet. “Zhu Li.” Kuvira bent her metal into a long, oblong shape and handed it to Zhu Li. It would get dirty, but there would be more metal. “Fuck your fiance.”

“What?” Zhu Li and Varrick both said, but Varrick’s was more of a strained whimper. “I won’t,” said Zhu Li. “Not in front of--”

“How many times do I have to remind you what I can do to him?” Kuvira still had more metal left, and she bent a strip of it into a blade again. She held it up to Zhu Li. “Do it or I’ll use this instead.”

“Just do the thing,” said Varrick, quietly, so gently it made Kuvira want to use the blade on him anyway. “It’s okay.”

“Shut up.” She punched him instead. She grabbed his hair and forced his head back to her pussy. “I told you not to speak.”

Varrick glared at her. Zhu Li undid her own pants. She bit her lip and eased the cold metal inside herself. She gasped softly, fucking herself with it gently. After a few moments, she slid it out, covered in her juices. She pulled down Varrick’s trousers and pressed it to his hole.

“It’s warmer now,” she said. “But it’s going to hurt a little bit. Try to relax, honey.”

Varrick whined as Zhu Li pressed the metal inside of him. He gasped and his body jerked when she started to move it. Kuvira grabbed his head and forced his face back into her pussy. “Finish me off.” Varrick whimpered, but soon his tongue was back at her, lapping softly at her folds. Kuvira could tell when Zhu Li hit his prostate. Varrick made a little noise and his tongue probed inside Kuvira with sudden force.

“Zhu Li.” Kuvira smiled, heat in her face and her pussy. “Tell me, how does it feel to watch him pleasure me?”

“It feels like I want to kill you,” said Zhu Li calmly. Her cool gray eyes were like metal. “But I won’t.”

“No, you won’t,” Kuvira smirked. She ground against Varrick’s face, getting closer and closer with every little whimper and yelp and bout of sudden pressure. She wanted Varrick to come. She dug through the layers of clothing he wore and found his hard cock. Taking it in her hand, she began to stroke him. He bucked into her hand helplessly.

“W-w-wait! Zhu--Zhu Li should do it,” he pleaded.

“No,” said Kuvira. “It’s not her, Varrick. It’s me.” Kuvira began to pump him even harder. “Your mind. Your body. All of it is for me now. Do you get it?”

“But,” he whimpered. Kuvira shook her head.

“Zhu Li,” she said. She took her hand away from Varrick and grabbed the metal from Zhu Li’s hand. “Finish yourself off. I want you to get off to the sight of _me_ fucking your future husband.”

Zhu Li really did look like she wanted to kill Kuvira. Kuvira chuckled and bent the metal so that she could insert the other half inside herself. “Don’t try to fake it,” said Kuvira. “I want you to come. Don’t you think you deserve that much, after all your years of service to him?”

Zhu Li reluctantly slid her fingers inside herself. Kuvira kept her eyes on Zhu Li’s as she began to fuck Varrick, much more violently than Zhu Li had. Varrick moaned, writhing under Kuvira pathetically.

Kuvira watched Zhu Li’s face go slack in orgasm, her mouth curving into a light gasp. Kuvira fucked Varrick even harder, until she too finished, coming harder than she had in a long time. Maybe they did have a purpose beyond her weapons. Maybe they would be most enjoyable to break.

Kuvira kept fucking Varrick through her orgasm, jerking his cock until he came too with a pitiful little whimper. She fucked him even when he was done, and he went limp and slack under her. She could see how angry it made Zhu Li. She watched impotently, pulling her fiance’s head into her lap.

Kuvira fucked him until she came again, and then she slid the metal out of herself, standing up and redoing her pants and belt. She looked down at the woeful scene before her and laughed. She bent the metal inside Varrick so it would be more painful to take it out, kicked him over so he was on his back. Zhu Li glared, and glared, and couldn’t do a damn thing.

Kuvira closed the cell door after herself. “Stay like this,” she said. “I’ll be back for work on my weapon later.”


End file.
